Inseparable
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: This story follows the lives of Clare, Eli, and Adam from the beginning of Clare's sophomore year. Rating subjective to change. Clare's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters, but I do own black nail polish**

**A/N: Working on this story with sydneylovesyou1000 3**

* * *

I walked up to the front of the school with Alli by my side. This summer was so fun and I'm finally doing better after the break up with KC last year, well more than better I'm doing great.

I've gotten rid of my glasses, cut my hair, and even changed my style a little bit, but not much. I'm wearing skinny jeans Etnies brand skate shoes, and a low cut black v neck with neon splashes of color scattered, and a black head band.

"Ready for the first day?" Alli asked as we walked up the steps to Degrassi Community School

"Yea I feel like a whole new Clare and I'm happy we have some new classes together."

"Well we have first together and a few others after that, but we don't have the same lunch or homeroom." Alli groaned the last part

"What's your locker number?" I asked

"501 yours?"

"Mine is 515."

"Well it could be worse." Alli sighed

I nodded. Once we got into the school we went our separate ways. I stopped at my locker and no one was around so I have no idea who's lockers are near mine. I threw my books in and walked to my homeroom and look! Lucky me, Jenna's in my homeroom.

I sat down on a ball and awaited homeroom to be over and thought about my teachers what they were like, if we'd have projects, and things like that. I have third period lunch right before class so I might eat outside and read or something since Alli doesn't have lunch with me this year.

It felt like forever before I got through my first few classes next was lunch which was going to be really boring. I went into my locker, took out a book, my lunch, and put books in that I have just received.

I had a few friends from my first few classes, but none whom I wished to associate with. Dave has become obsessed with Alli and talked about her all through History, I thought that I didn't pay him any mind to what he was saying would've told him that I didn't care, but he didn't get the hint until I literally told him I didn't care. Wesley wasn't really the talkative type unless you'd talk to him, so I just left it at that, then there was Connor, we hadn't talked since I dated KC and I wanted to keep it that way and so did he.

I ate lunch outside by myself as I read and listened to my iPod. I finished a little early so I made my way to Advanced English. To my surprise when I got there it was empty so I sat down at a seat in the back and began reading again.

Once the bell rang kids started to come in, I kept reading I didn't want to take notice of who was in the class because I didn't want friends from last year trying to talk to me about why I changed my style or anything so I kept my head down in hopes no one noticed. I listened when Ms. Dawes called roll and to my surprise there wasn't a single person in my class that I knew from last year which means I got a fresh start. I looked around after roll was called there was a brown haired boy sitting in front of me I didn't catch his name, but I've heard his voice.

I looked to my left to find a guy wearing a beanie I wasn't too fond of them, but boy did it look good on him. He had freckles right under his eyes which made him even cuter, his facial features are so soft like his skin, what I wouldn't do to be able to touch his soft face. He dressed in a button up plaid shirt and baggy jeans almost complete opposite of me, he had what seemed to have low cut black Chuck Taylors on which was great because I owned a lot of them. I had a pair in almost every color well minus the neon ones, the ones that could pass for neon, yellow, orange, and brown, but I had tan ones, I was picky about them they had to have the white toes, and had to be one solid color no writing or anything.

When given a syllabus I took it, looked it over, and doodled. Every so often I would glance to my left just to see what that boy was doing. Before I knew it class was over and tomorrow we're getting English partners I hope to God he's mine.

The rest of the day was like a blur I couldn't even focus all I thought about was that boy I sat next to in English, I was so distracted.

"Earth to Clare." Alli said

"Huh?"

"Class is over you can stop drooling now." Alli joked

"I'm not drooling Alli."

"Call it what your want, but your eyes looked so focused on your thoughts and you had that look like when you first started to like KC on your face it could very much pass for drooling."

"Let's just go I'll meet you out front of the school." I stated dryly

I walked to my locker and Alli walked to hers after we left class. When Alli and I were walking home I was so entranced by my thoughts about tomorrow and of who my English partner was going to be I wasn't paying any attention, and if Alli hadn't stopped me I would've walked past my own house to who knows where.

When I got inside I was stopped by my mother whom decided to ask me questions about school, you know the usual stuff. I answered them as quickly as possible and went to my room to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I think I'll match something up with a pair of my Chuck Taylors.

During dinner I barely paid attention to what my parents were talking about, all I wanted to do was go to sleep and wait for tomorrow to come. Who thought I, Clare Diane Edwards, would see the day that I actually wanted to go to school.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop, NOT Degrassi**

* * *

I woke up just in time to get dressed, eat breakfast, and walk to school.

I put on some light blue skinnies, a loose fitting grey off the shoulder top that had white shoulder strops making it look like I had a tank top underneath, white Chuck Taylors, and a black headband with a rose on the side. I brushed my teeth and double checked my hair and outfit in the mirror before heading downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast I walked off to school. My thought still the same, all revolved around that one boy that sat next to me in English and about who my partner was going to be.

I was so excited that it was finally my lunch time. I ate outside again while listening to my iPod and reading. I finished lunch early again and went to my English class.

The room was empty again so I took my seat, this time when the bell rang I watched as all the kinds poured in. My heart started to beat rapidly the minute I seen the boy from yesterday. He was in a beanie with a long sleeve button up green plaid shirt. I turned my head once he sat down. After roll was taken I got lost in my thoughts again.

"Hey partner." I heard a voiced say from the desk in front of me causing me to look up.

My eyes met with this set of deep green eyes.

"Huh?" I asked, he chuckled a little

"Clare, I'm Eli your partner." He stated a little on the sarcastic side

"How is it that I didn't know your name until you told me, but you knew mine?" I asked in amusement

"Mrs. Dawes pointed you out after she figured you weren't paying attention." He chuckled

"Ok so since I wasn't paying attention, Eli mind telling me what we're supposed to be doing?" I questioned while biting my pen in amusement

"Well you should be happy to know we have to learn more about each other like our lunches and homerooms." He said with more scarcasm

"Well my homeroom is with Ms. O and I have third lunch."

"We have lunch together. Where do you eat at?"

"Outside mostly, if I finish eating early I come in here." I said sort of dryly

"Well tomorrow you'll have company during lunch." He stated

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Eli and I talked for a while nothing much was of any importance he just moved here this year and so did his friend. It was fun getting to know him and he took my mind off of the boy that sits next to me.

"Mind if a friend joins us at lunch tomorrow?" Eli asked me

"No, not at all." I answered

"Ok good, he'll be happy to have another friend."

"So will I, right now it's just you and Alli." I stated

"Didn't you say you went here year?" Eli asked

"Yea, but I'm avoiding everyone since last year wasn't a good year for me except for Alli. Now since I'm in tenth grade I'm hoping to make it better."

"You're in tenth?" He questioned, shock clearly ringing in his voice

"Yea why?"

"Well that kinda makes you a genius since you're in eleventh English." He stated

"I'm not a genius just gifted."

"Ok well my friend Adam, the guy who's having lunch tomorrow is gifted too."

I noticed Eli was looking around the room to find his friend I guess, so I looked too, I noticed the boy that normally sat next to me was gone and in fact Eli and I were the only ones who stayed in our original seats.

"I'll have to introduce you tomorrow." he said sadly.

"Ok." I replied.

The bell rang right as Eli was about to say something.

"I guess I'll see you during lunch tomorrow?"

"I'll be outside waiting." I replied as I got up

I walked out of the classroom and all I could think about was lunch tomorrow and who Eli's friend would be. I have a slight chance that it's the guy with the beanie and light brown hair.

I went through the rest of the day in a hazy state as I let my thoughts take over.

My mom picked me up after school as a small surprise, I guess it would be good since I wouldn't have to worry about walking past my house again.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Just an authors note please don't reply to this since it will be taken down.

I'm currently trying to keep my mind busy so I'm trying to start an RP group on tumblr. if you RP or know someone who does please message me on here or on twitter I want to keep Eli and Clare together on said RP I'm also still working on stories so don't worry ^_^


End file.
